HeartComplete
by NiteFlight
Summary: 2 and a half years after the end of the Light Novel, Harutora Tsuchimikado takes up magic once again to bring his love back into this world and keep her with him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Hey guys, this will be my first fanfic, I've been reading anonymously on this website for a while now, and recently made an account to keep track of certain stories, however, this series has really left an impact on me and that's why I've decided to write a fanfic for it.

Before I start I want to say a few things about the story, and that will help clear up some of the things I will write. First, after watching the anime, I read the light novel, which some of you may know that isn't completed. However, I desperately wanted to know the ending, so obtained a copy of the Japanese version and put everything through google translate. The words weren't clear obviously, however *spoilers*, I'm sure I read that Natsume's resurrection via Taizan Fukun ritual wasn't perfect, and in the end, Harutora had to undo the ritual and let Natsume go. There was this picture that went along with that, I don't know how, but it was the first thing to make me feel any major emotion in months. Here's a link:  ?title=File:Tr14_ 

While I love this series, I cannot accept this ending. If you think about it, Harutora started the series as a 16-year-old boy in the countryside playing with his friends and enjoying general life. Natsume was living a more serious life by being the Tsuchimikado family head, but she wasn't risking her life. Even after they met, after the first encounter with Suzuka, they were enjoying school life. They were just two kids who would soon be in love with each other. Now, towards the end, they were finally able to declare their love, but Natsume had to die, and Harutora was awakened as Yakou. This change basically ruined their lives. In the light novel, The Onmyo Agency blames all spiritual disasters including a phase 5 in which they plan to summon a god on Harutora, saying Yakou is a terrorist, while Natsume must live with knowing she's dead, and she returns to death at the end. When you think about that, you realize in two years, Harutora was given the most precious thing in the world, and had it ripped from him, Natsume was able to experience love but was mercilessly killed, both of them suffered because of the scheming of adults around them. They, basically lost their youth. This tears me up and I want to change that for them, because this show, was the last good one I saw in months, the pacing was perfect, and the character development was amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ravens

Chapter 1:

Tsuchimikado Harutora sat alone at a table in the back of a bar. The area was poorly lit, however any onlooker could tell he was here to drown his sorrows in alcohol. The noise and general commotion associated with a bar died down a few feet from Harutora, which was precisely why he chose to sit there. He had already drunk 6 shots of Vodka, yet he couldn't feel a difference. Perhaps it was due to his ancestor, Tsuchimikado Yakou, who now resided in his body along with him, he must've been manipulating Harutora's body with magic. The man had said he would reincarnate himself as one of his descendants, and 4 summers ago, it was revealed he was reincarnated within Harutora. He walked this earth once again to master Onmyo magic, which many thought he already did. Even only one member of the current divine generals knew he did not. Kurahashi Genji, descendant of the Kurahashi that once walked by his side along with Souma.

Harutora could hear Yakou's thoughts, and Yakou could hear Harutora's thoughts. Both of them agreed that Kurahashi Genji and Souma Takiko were evil, and didn't understand Onmyo magic. Yakou had a desire to stop them, but Harutora even more so. It was exactly four years ago that Souma Takiko forced the Yatagarasu, or Raven Coat on him, and awakened Yakou in him. It was also at that time that the Raven coat killed Tsuchimikado Natsume, his love. Had it not been for Yakou's knowledge in how to resurrect her, Harutora would've lost all will to live. But even still, that was what happened. Two and a half years ago, Kurahashi and Souma attempted a god summoning, and although the events were complicated, only one thing mattered to Harutora, Natsume's resurrection had to be undone. Although he was the one that did it to put her at peace, he couldn't accept life anymore.

After Natsume's true death Harutora had renounced his role as an Onmyo exorcist and prevented Yakou from controlling his body to do anything related to Onmyo magic. Yakou was surprised, he didn't think an amateur like Harutora could suppress him, at first he thought it was because Harutora had obtained his vast supply of knowledge on Onmyo magic, but he soon realized there was much more to it. Harutora's emotions, more specifically, his pure hatred of Onmyo magic allowed him to suppress Yakou. After all, it was this magic that tore Natsume away from him.

At that time, a loud bang could be heard by all who were in the bar, followed by the shattering of glass. A few turned their heads, but when the noise was traced to the man in a strangely shaped coat, they turned back and continued with what they were doing before. The bartender only shook his head and finished washing a glass. As he dried his hands, an audible sigh demonstrated he was used to this happening in the bar he worked at.

Harutora's hand was bleeding. He had vented his frustration into his seventh shot as he thought of Natsume. He remembered every part of her perfectly. Each of memory was as precious to him as the most powerful techniques in Onmyo sorcery were to Yakou. He remembered her smile, her beautiful hair, how she would call him baka-Tora, how she was always there for him, ultimately sacrificing herself to release the curse the Raven Coat had on him. He remembered the soft sensation of her lips on his.

The bartender came over. He was Ato Touji, Tsuchimikado Harutora's childhood friend. He had been with him when he first enrolled in Onmyo prep school, and was with him until the night that Natsume died. He resumed his life with no knowledge of the two Tsuchimikado's whereabouts after that. He always knew they were both alive, because he knew Harutora could use the Taizan Fukun ritual as Yakou. He was able to confirm Natsume was alive by meeting her, and Souma Akino had told him of Harutora, but after Natsume's death, he left Harutora, he knew the legendary Onmyouji needed time alone. Touji was also their friend, he had lost something within him when Natsume died and working was the only way to distract him.

"Thinking of Natsume again?" he asked Harutora

"Yeah." Harutora replied, as single tear slipped down his cheek.

"This is not the Harutora I know. But I already knew that." he said with a smile, "The Harutora I know wouldn't come to a bar every week for a whole year to drown his sorrows. He would work hard with his friends to solve the issue that was bothering him."

"She was _EVERYTHING_ to me!" he said it loud enough for Touji to be startled, but not loud enough to attract the attention of the entire bar.

"Calm down man I can give the order to you on the house, and we can say the last shot was an accident, but I can't explain 7 broken glasses to the boss-"

"Fine. And thanks."

Then suddenly Harutora disappeared, startling Touji. Touji smiled. Perhaps he would begin to move once again Touji thought. Harutora had rarely used magic after Natsume's death, Touji noticed he hadn't healed his hand during their brief conversation. But the instant use of far step was a technique worthy of divine generals. "For Harutora to use such an advanced technique...he must have something in mind" thought Touji.

Inside a dimly lit room, Harutora appeared after a flash of light. "What is it now?" Yakou mused. "You know exactly what I want." Harutora returned.

"I know you want _her_ back."

"Tell me how."

"That I cannot do."

"WHY?" Harutora asked yet he already knew the answer.

"The technique is not yet perfected, it requires great sacrifice, and it requires more than one person to perform it."

"What is it that could resurrect a person with more certainty, yet with also greater sacrifice than the Taizan Fukun ritual?"

"Forbidden magic."

"That's a given." Harutora sighed. Although he was Yakou, he was also Harutora, he couldn't control Yakou to the full extent, which also meant he couldn't unlock Yakou's deepest secrets, including a ritual he claimed to know that was apparently superior to the Taizan Fukun ritual.

"Talking to yourself again?" Hishamaru and Kakugyouki said together as they walked into the room together. They were Yakou's two most trusted shikigami, one a humanoid fox who could use onmyo magic and had a mastery of spirit fire. The other a near immortal one armed Oni with an unparalleled strength. Hishamaru had met Harutora before he became Yakou as Kon, and served as his familiar since he started his path to become an Onmyouji. Both could easily defeat a divine general in single combat.

"It's Yakou." Harutora replied

"You are Yakou." they said in unison again

"You wouldn't understand." Harutora farstepped away.

Kakugyouki snorted and retreated, his massive frame almost didn't fit through the door. Hishamaru followed him.

"What do you think he's up to this time?" she asked

"Both you and I know, I don't know whether or not I like it. But I know I will support him through it."

"I guess it's gonna be bringing _her_ back then."

"Yeah." Kakugyouki sighed and lit a cigarette.

He landed on a bridge going over a street. Gazing up at the stars in the sky he thought to himself and cried. "It was here that I met Natsume for the first time in years, I even told her she wasn't cute." Harutora laughed as tears fell "What an idiot I was." Only these memories could bring any sense of joy to him. "Years ago, I would've found beauty in these stars, but every passing day is just a bout of apathy for me now." Harutora didn't realized he was clenching his fist until he felt a sharp sting where the shot glass had pierced him. "NATSUME!" he screamed off into the distance "I WILL GET YOU BACK! I PROMISE ON MY LIFE! I LOVE YOU!" Blood flowed freely from his hand again and his knees hit the ground as he collapsed into a kneeling position, but such physical pain would never compare to the anguish left by a hole in his heart. And he was determined to fill it now.

Miles away, Kurahashi Kyouko awoke from a star divining session. Although physically disoriented, the events she saw were as clear as the smile on her face. "What is it?" asked her boyfriend Momoe Tenma.

"The countdown begins for the emperor to make his advent at this junction of stars." was her response.

Author's notes: Well I don't think I'm the best author out there, but I know writing this will improve my abilities, and in future chapters I hope the quality of my writing improves. I hope to introduce more characters soon, and if you caught what Kyouko's sentence was referring to, congrats.


	2. Chapter 2

Suzuka Dairenji, Momoe Tenma, Kyouko Kurahashi, and Ato Touji were gathered in one place. There didn't happen to be a special event, as a matter of fact, a grim atmosphere had settled in the room, despite the summer sun piercing through the windows. It was evident they were all uncomfortable. It certainly wasn't the heat, a quiet monotonous hum echoed from the AC. Rather, it was the news and the recent happenings, concerning a man they all once knew.

Touji was the one to break the silence. He stood up and began in a loud voice. "I'm sure you know why I've gathered you here today." Everyone mentally agreed with slow nods, but not a word was spoken. It seemed to Touji as if they all had something to say, Suzuka was squirming in her chair, and a few drops of sweat could be seen forming on Tenma's forehead. Kyouko however, remained as calm and reserved as ever. Still, the positive vibes she brought with her couldn't be felt. "You've all seen the news. The Onmyo agency is mobilizing its divine generals for 'security reasons,' apparently there's going to be an influx of magic attacks in the area soon."

"Sheesh! Can you just get to the point?!" Suzuka's short temper had already made itself present, she hadn't changed much in terms of personality, but she had grown to become a beautiful young woman, more importantly, her magic abilities had further improved. To the other three in the room, she would always be Suzuka though.

"Um Suzuka-san, I don't mean to be rude, but we all know what he's going to say." Said Tenma.

"Ahhh" Suzuka sighed. "I guess we do."

"It's Yakou- no, Harutora. He's started moving again. Now, all of you know this because you know there's no other reason for the onmyo agency to mobilize. This 'magic attack' thing is bullshit, only one divine general is needed for a phase three." Touji was becoming more and more agitated by the moment. To bring up Harutora, whom everyone thought was the subject of the meeting, so casually, he clearly had something else to say.

Kyouko lost her composure. "What is it? What didn't I see in the stars?" she frantically asked.

"Well… I know what he's going to do. Actually, I caused it." Touji smirked "And I want you all to help him. Trust me, we'll all benefit." He lost his smirk and his tone became serious. "If he does this, we can go back to the good old days. Remember when we were in high school? Remember all the fun we had? There was no worrying about death every day, we didn't get caught in in this maelstrom of bullshit that those adults created. It was just us, Harutora, and -" his voice cracked and tears started dripping. "-and Natsume. We can get our lives back!"

Everyone looked down when Natsume was brought up. She and Harutora had always been there for everyone. Each and every one of them owed some sort of debt to Natsume and Harutora. Touji's mention of their childhood caused a flood of memories to come back. Soon, they were all in tears. Tenma and Kyouko embraced each other and sobbed over their shoulders, Suzuka was bawling like a toddler again, and Touji sat down and covered his eyes.

"Of course we'll help you!" Everyone said in unison.

"And Harutora and Natsume." Touji added.

"Of course!" smiles appeared over the tears on their faces.

"So here's the plan…"

Harutora sat on the roof of his hideout. The sun was blazing, and he was wearing the raven coat. One would expect him to be sweating profusely, but he had used water magic to chill the surrounding air with ice. As he gazed at the Tokyo skyline, blurred by heat, he contemplated how to resurrect Natsume. "I no longer have the full moon, so Taizan Fukun is not an option...besides, I don't have any of Natsume's familiars to bind her to, nor would any besides Hokuto be appropriate."

"Still thinking of her?" The Yakou side of him began speaking. At the same time, he attempted to take over. "You're only hurting yourself, come on, let me show you true magic." Yakou continued.

"It was your magic, that killed her! It was your fault! Y-you reincarnated yourself in me! That caused Souma to force the Raven coat on me! Which killed _her_." Harutora clenched his fist. There was no way for him to hurt Yakou, but he refused to give in as well. He partially blamed Yakou for Natsume's death, and secretly vowed to purge his existence from his body when possible, of course he doubted that specific promises validity since Yakou could've potentially heard it and might've taken precautions. With an intense amount of concentration, he forced Yakou's thoughts away from his own. His thoughts drifted back to Natsume.

"Onmyo magic is but a branch in the grand system of manipulating nature we call magic. The onmyo system forbids certain techniques, as does other sects of magic. There are many cases of western magic practitioners banning the use of certain "black magics." In the end, it's all lies. It's simply there to make real what's not. It matters not if I am not permitted to do so. It only matters if I can do it or not. And this I can do." Harutora came to a conclusion. "The first part does not require a sacrifice or offering. The enchantment is not very difficult, it has been performed many times before...just never like this. If I fail, I can try thousands of times by casting it in reverse. But never...never on her. She's too precious, I'll need to experiment." Harutora grimaced and he shook as frustration wracked his body. "The second part however, is too difficult for someone like me. My knowledge of Yakou's memories barely assist in this. This wasn't something done alone either, and the sacrifice, I don't have one yet. What other choice do I have though? Without it I can only enjoy a brief time with her again. Our mortal lives...they don't seem that precious when death is but an illusion in the face of magic. But she alone is evidence that such a statement has no merit. There's always the possibility of reincarnation...Yakou's successfully done it - but no. I can't. I refuse to put such a burden on them. If future Tsuchimikados were just like us, and something happened with the Raven cloak to provoke a response, and someone like her would lose their life... I wouldn't want someone to suffer like me. No child deserves this." Harutora stood up with a determined look on his face. The sun was setting, its red glow shone across the sky, casting long shadows. "This is how the sun was, when we met that summer. I remember its beauty...I thought of it so lightly, the me back then couldn't enjoy it. Like a collapsing star, brief and bright, soon it was gone and night came. Now...now I yearn for it every day, or perhaps the memories associated with it. She was like a collapsing star as well. Now that she's gone the only thing I have is this void within my heart that absorbs all emotion...as a black hole would. How I have changed in four years." Harutora sighed, and whispered "Well of course I've changed. I won't even tolerate failure now, and to think I was once so lazy." A pained smile followed by a short laugh came after. He whispered again, in a much softer, grieving voice. It was clear it wasn't directed to himself, yet not to the sky either. "I will get you back. I know how. Time magic. And the Tenchu Chifuu ritual."


End file.
